celestia_and_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
Unicorn Knacks
Unicorn magic special unicorn knack rules When casting magic you need to make sure you're concentrating, and certain magic spells you need to make sure you have certain amounts of your concentration. If something happens to break your concentration ie having a certain pony explode in front of you throwing confetti at you, or being the target of an attack. If your concentration is broken you need to make a Magic + Science roll at whatever difficulty your ST thinks is appropriate. For instance, being targeted might be a hard roll, being hit by a changeling hoard might be a tasking roll. This also matters on how much concentration you need. For instance if you need heavy concentration then you'll need to make a much more challenging roll to keep that concentration if it is broken. Level 0 Real Magic Your horn works (congratulations) your horn can light up with little concentration. You also have the ability to learn any magic spell with a little bit of effort of course. System your horn lights up lighting up roughly your face. Level 1 Light ' cost: 2 fp Your horn might be able to light up a little bit, but it definitly can't light up a room. With this knack you can light up a whole room or as little as you need. You, mostly, have control over light and may light up as much as you want. System The player makes a Magic + Science roll, any more than 2 successes they may light up as much of the room as they want. If they only roll one success then they light up a little more or a little less than they want. A crit failure they will light up a random amount of room, ST discretion. '''Telekensis 1 ' cost: fp 2 Small objects need to be moved and you are the pony who can move small objects. These objects are usually a page from a book, or picking up a pencil. This is mostly seen as a parlor trick to impress non unicorns and is one of the first spells a filly learns. System The player makes a Magic + Science roll. On a success the item is moved, however it takes some concentration to do giving a +1 diff on a concentration roll. '''Wink Out cost: fp 2 Some shy ponies are able to hide their existence, literally. The pony in question is enveloped in light for a brief moment and then disappears. This is forbidden in most parts of equestria, however, it doesn't stop many ponies from doing it anyway. System The unicorn makes a Magic + Stealth roll. On a moderate or higher roll the pony is successfully hidden, on a three or higher the pony can make any part of themselves appear, for instance a pony could make their head visible but not the rest of their body. Small shield cost: 2 fp Being hit with physical damage can be a nuisance and so you invented a way to block yourself. You are able to make a usual shield in the color of your magic. System When casting this spell you gain +2 physical soak as everything that touches you bounces off. This takes some concentration to cast but not to maintain. It lasts for as long as you wish to keep it up. 'Illusion ' cost: 3 fp You can't make anything but you can make it seem like you can. The illusion works with every sense individually except for touch, for example you could make somepony think they are smelling an ursa minor but you couldn't make them both smell and see an Ursa minor. System Make a SCIENCE + MAGIC ROLL on a hard or higher you make an image and give it one more sensory signifier. It is destroyed for an individual when they have disbelieved it (which can be a MAGIC + WITS roll). Or if you stop concentrating on it. 'Adorable ' cost: 4 fp Something about you is irresistible, maybe it's the glint in your eyes every so often and everypony wants to be your friend. In fact this level of charisma might indeed be magic. System You turn around and make a face which make, whoever you are opposing, move one step closer to loving you on the laughter table. Level 2 Telekenisis 2 cost: 5 fp Large objects are encased with your magic and you move them around as if they were paper. Some of these items can be as large as a small house. system You take a moment to concentrate and then move an object around until your concentration is broken or you put it down. Mind Meld cost: 3 fp Just by touching your horn to another ponies head you can make them remember anything, they can have an entire flashback in just a moment with this spell. You may also use this opportunity to make them remember things. System You touch your horn to a pony and then you place one thought in their head, or pull one up they may have suppressed. Big shield cost:5 fp Remember how you could only shield yourself, well now you can shield an entire house or perhaps all of your friends. System You take a moment of concentration and you surround an area, roughly the size of a normal house, in a magic bubble that physical matter bounces off of. 'Light beam ' cost: 4 fp You create a concentrated beam of light that can do physical damage to anything in it's path. System This beam does your magic + science + 2 physical damage, minus their soak. You spend the fp for every instance this knack is used. 'Teleport ' cost: 2 fp You can teleport a short distance (within one city) without needing to walk there. System roll Magic + wits on success you teleport anywhere you specify 'Shaping ' cost: 3 fp You can take any material and turn it into something else. If you want that curtain to be a beautiful dress you make a beam of light and bam, there it is. System A beam of light appears and you can change manipulate the material to change an objects form and function. You cannot change it's properties, just it's form. Level 3 'Telekinesis 3 ' cost: 7 fp You can move several large objects with your horn at once, and by large I don't mean a barn I mean an Ursa Major and a barn as well as a number of other things. This takes up a lot of concentration, in fact you aren't really allowed to do anything else whilest casting this spell. System Make a MAGIC + SCIENCE roll and surround an area with a big bubble which can take 20 physical stress and has a +2 soak. 'Transmute ' cost: 5 fp Sometimes a rock is just a rock, and sometimes it is a top hat, oh wait you made it a top hat. You have the ability to change most objects into other objects even if their chemical properties or the laws of the universe wouldn't allow for this sort of thing. System Make a MAGIC + SCIENCE roll and you transmute an object so long as you keep steady concentration on it. 'Huge shield ' cost: 6 fp That little shield you were playing with earlier is a farce compared to this bad boy. You can encompass entire towns with your shield only allowing certain ponies to break in. This spell requires constant concentration though and some of your concentration pool must be allocated towards this at all times. If you maintain the shield long enough you will start taking 1 mental and physical damage per day. Without some level of assistance. System: You make a shield that can cover a whole city which has 20 hp and 20 soak. 'Mind control ' cost : 8 fp With a little bit of help you can take the mind of any pony with a little bit of stress and make them believe what you want them to believe. You can even pester their thoughts with an imagined reality. The pony you have mind controlled will act under their own volition but you control what their volition is. System make a MAGIC + MANIPULATION roll and for every success you can put one thought into a ponies head. 'Transport ' cost: 7 fp So you can teleport yourself what about teleporting other ponies, in fact what about teleporting other things. With this knack you can remotely teleport objects from a range of about 30 meters. You can also teleport large objects and other things as long as you are in the 30 meter field System You make MAGIC + SCIENCE roll for everypony you are moving and for every success they move anywhere located within one city. You only spend the fp for activating this knack, not for every object moved. 'Levitate ' cost: 7 fp With your magic you can not only raise yourself in the air for a brief period of time but also you can levitate a few friends with you. You can't levitate for long and you can't levitate that much, but you can move system You make a MAGIC + SCIENCE roll and move however many physical beings you want to wherever you want as long as you keep heavy concentration. 'Light gatling gun ' cost: 8 fp Instead of having one constant stream of light, you make several streams of light in rapid succession attacking a number of enemies. System You make the standard light beam attack plus an additional 2 successes and you can make two beams in a round. Also, unlike the original knack this one you spend the fp once to make up to 6 attacks. 'Transmutate ' cost: 7 fp You have the ability to convince ponies that they can clearly do the impossible, like an earth pony walking on clouds, or a pegasi casting basic magic. System concentrate and suddenly you give pony, other than yourself, access to any level one knacks that isn't of their type. They can still use their regular knacks. The spell only works for one action and for a short period of time. 'Summon weather ' cost: 6 fp You can summon wind or clouds which shoots a single bolt of lightning. You can manipulate one aspect of the weather once. System You specify one aspect of the weather and make it happen. For lighting rules look at the pegasus manipulation role. Level 4 'The power of love ' cost: 15 fp Your love is so powerful it sends shock waves throughout the world. Any foe that is resilient towards you will find themselves instantly repelled by this power system Make a MAGIC + SCIENCE roll. All your enemies take your successes in damage and then they fly off in every direction, the distance is 10 times the damage in kilometers. Their soak is ignored when it comes to damage. 'Time Travel ' cost: 10 HG Wells was right, the time stream is open to the public and you have figured out the secret to entering it. You can only go back so far and only for a brief period of time (a little under two minutes). For ST when some pony succeeds on changing the past, which they usually don't, it is a good time to end a session. system: After a minute of concentration you go back in time to whenever you want. When you do go back in time, if you change something you change your personal time line, however usually it works out that nothing changed at all. 'Pony Swap ' cost: 12 fp So you need to get to cloudsdale but there isn't a single pegasus in the group, well you can fix that. This spell allows you to change any pony type temporarily after gathering a few ingredients. The only thing is the spell isn't permanent and casting requires using most of your concentration. System When casting this spell it takes all your concentration for a full minute and if you succeed the pony is changed for a full week, or until they've burnt through your spell (usually indicated by spending all your fp, sometimes indicated by setting your wings on fire). During this time they have access to all level one knacks of that pony type and can spend double the fp to gain access to level two.